Galdera
|item = |location = |capture = }} , The Fallen is the true final boss of Octopath Traveler. He is one of the Thirteen Gods who created Orsterra. His portfolio is that of Life and Death and he is sometimes known as the God of the Accursed Flame. Story Eons ago, Galdera betrayed the other gods and attempted to seize their power for himself, but was cast down by Aelfric the Flamebearer and imprisoned in a plane of utter darkness behind the Gate of Finis. This earned Galdera the sobriquet "the Fallen." However, Galdera has a daughter, Lyblac, who has worked since his imprisonment to free him. She pursues descendants of Odin Crossford, the sorcerer who sealed Galdera behind the Gate, in order to use as Galdera's vessel. A failed attempt was made with Graham Crossford, and so she sets her sight on his son, Kit. Should Galdera be freed, his vengeance on the Gods and people of Orsterra would surely follow. Artifacts such as the tome From the Far Reaches of Hell and the mural in the Ruins of Eld are left as warnings of what destructive powers lie behind the Gate. Phase 1 Omniscient Eye 500,000 HP, Shield 8 (Later 12) Immune to damage while Souls are active. *'Electrocute:' Heavy Lightning Damage to Party *'Searing Orb:' Massive Fire Damage to single target. *'The Omniscient Eye Shudders Ominously:' Removes all status augmentations from party. *'Temptation of Galdera:' Causes a soul's abilities to trigger twice in one turn. *'True Sight:' Increases the accuracy of all Souls by 50%. *'Aura of Darkness:' -50% Accuracy to party, lasts until another aura is applied. *'Aura of Contagion:' Poison drains SP/BP, lasts until another aura is applied. *'Aura of Elements:' Increases all elemental damage by 50%, after one turn reduces party's elemental damage by 50%. Lasts until another aura is applied. *'Evil Eye:' Inflicts petrification on a single ally; identical to the move used by Redeye. An Herb-of-Grace Potion from H'aanit's story is required to cure the ally. Petrified allies who become incapacitated cannot return to battle. *'Curse of the Afterworld:' Used below 50% health. Puts three death timers on the party, removed on death of matching colour souls. *'Consume Souls:' Used below 25% health. Consumes all active souls, giving the Eye three actions per turn. The Omniscient Eye summons souls in a set order. First one Raging Soul, then both a Screaming Soul and Wailing Soul, then all three souls at once for every set thereafter. Once it begins summoning three souls at a time, it will wait a turn in between soul spawns. If all three souls do not all die within one turn of each other, they will respawn with full health on the Omniscient Eye's next action. When all three souls are summoned they will replace their normal vulnerabilities with vulnerability to a single type of magic, each soul with a different vulnerability. These vulnerabilities will rotate each time the souls take damage. Raging Soul 50,000 HP. Shield 4 (Later 5) *'Rend Flesh:' Heavy physical damage to party. *'Rake:' Heavy physical damage to a single party member. *'Rage:' Counters physical attacks for triple damage. Screaming Soul 50,000 HP. Shield 4 (Later 5) *'Delayed Incantation:' Different effects depending on active aura. Elements causes pillars of ice to hit random party members for very heavy damage at the start of the next turn. Contagion poisons the whole party at the start of the next turn. Darkness drags a party member into darkness, who then cannot act or be acted upon until the Soul is broken. *'Accurst Flame:' Heavy dark damage to a party member. *'Burst:' Emotes "The sorcerous energies within the Screaming Soul are about to burst" then explodes on its next action, instantly killing all party members. Breaking the Screaming Soul will stop the explosion. Wailing Soul 50,000 HP. Shield 4 (Later 5) *'Contaminate:' Inflicts poison, sleep, blindness, confusion and unconsciousness to all party members with a given probability. *'Accurst Flame:' Heavy dark damage to a party member. *'Burst:' Emotes "The sorcerous energies within the Wailing Soul are about to burst" then explodes on its next action, instantly killing all party members. Breaking the Wailing Soul will stop the explosion. Phase 2 Galdera, the Fallen 180,000 HP. Shield 99 (Later 9) Randomly immune to two weaknesses each break cycle. Immune to damage while the Blade of the Fallen, Lyblac or the Abyssal Maw are alive. Has three actions per turn once the three parts are slain. *'Shadowy Aura:' Emotes "Galdera is eyeing you forbiddingly." Next turn either all status debuffs are removed from Galdera, or all status augmentations are removed from the party, alternating. *'Augmentation:' Increases speed by 50% and physical attack by 50%. Targets the Blade of the Fallen, or Galdera, the Fallen once all three parts are slain. *'The veil of darkness expands!:' Used each time when the Blade, Lyblac, or Maw are slain. Adds two shield points to the remaining extremities for each extremity slain. When only one extremity remains, it's vulnerabilities are changed to its second set. Abilities below are only used once the Blade, Lyblac and Maw are slain. *'Eternal Void:' Heavy dark damage to all party members. *'Meteor Storm:' Five hits of extreme fire damage to random party members. *'Exterminate:' Two hits of extreme physical damage to random party members. *'Crushing Death:' Three hits of heavy physical damage to all party members. *'Life and Death:' Instantly kills one party member after a 1 turn countdown. *'Banish Soul:' Emotes "The souls of the dead writhe ominously before you." If not broken Galdera will, on his next action, reduce all party members to 1 HP and drain all BP from all party members. Should Galdera be broken before using this ability, he emotes "The souls trapped by Galdera are set free!", granting full BP to all party members. *'Create Soul:' Used immediately after Banish Soul. Adds all BP drained by Banish Soul to Galdera's break shield. Blade of the Fallen 130,000 HP. Shield 6 (Later 8/10) (First) (Second) *'Mistcutter:' Two hits of heavy physical damage to all party members, may inflict confusion. Increased damage when Lyblac or the Abyssal Maw are slain. *'Sweep/Mighty Sweep:' Physical damage to all party members. Mighty sweep is used when the Abyssal Maw or Lyblac are slain. *'Overpowering Slash:' Extreme physical damage to one party member, may inflict unconsciousness. Increased damage when Lyblac or the Abyssal Maw are slain. *'Vorpal Strike:' Reduces one party member to 1 HP. *'Infernal Curse:' Prevents use of any physical abilities until the Blade is broken. Used when the Abyssal Maw or Lyblac are slain. *'The blade's movements become more intense!:' Allows the Blade to move two times per turn. Used when the Abyssal Maw and Lyblac are slain. Abyssal Maw 120,000 HP. Shield 6 (Later 8/10) (First) (Second) *'Hell's Thunder/Frozen Hell/Hellwind: ' Three hits of heavy elemental damage to all party members. Increased damage when Lyblac or the Blade of the Fallen are slain. *'Nightmare: '''Heavy dark damage to all party members. Inflicts Elemental Attack down and Physical Attack down. *'Consume Aether:' Drains 25% of maximum SP from all party members, rounded down. *'Shadow Eye:' Inflicts Physical Defense down to all Party members. *'Dark Flame's Curse:' Prevents use of any magic abilities until the Maw is broken. *'Toxic Rainbow:' Maximum HP reduction for the entire party at the end of every turn. If a party member has above maximum HP at the end of the turn, current HP will be reduced to match the new maximum value. Used when the Blade of the Fallen and Lyblac are slain. Destroy Abyssal Maw to disperse Toxic Rainbow. Entire party will keep reduced maximum HP for the rest of the battle. Lyblac 125,000 HP. Shield 6 (Later 8/10) *'Inferno: Three hits of heavy fire elemental damage to all party members. *'''Deceleration/Mass Deceleration: Deals dark damage and drains up to 2 BP. Affects all party members once the Blade or Abyssal Maw are slain. *'Elemental Augmentation:' Increases the elemental damage of the Abyssal Maw by 50%. *'Enchantment: Darkness:' Causes the Blade of the Fallen to inflict Blindness with all of its attacks. *'Enchantment: Fear:' Causes the Blade of the Fallen to inflict Terror with all of its attacks. *'Soul Healing:' Restores three break shield points on the lowest of the three parts. Strategy Recommended level: 55+ on all eight travelers. Powerful damage that affects all targets will be needed for the first phase. A Warmaster using Winnehild's Battle Cry is ideal for this, especially fed BP by a merchant or items. The Triple souls are not vulnerable to physical and thus will be damaged evenly and die together. H'aanit, whose Take Aim ability can counter aura of darkness, makes an ideal Warmaster. A Dancer's Divine Skill passed to a Cleric can allow reflective veil to be cast on the whole party, greatly ameliorating the damage of the Omniscient Eye, but beware of it being dispelled. Conserve BP to recast it. Soulstones are helpful to break souls before they explode or reflect. Powerful single target damage to take the Blade of the Fallen or Abyssal Maw out of the fight quickly eases the second phase greatly. Most party wipes occur in the first few turns. The combination of Elemental Break from a Sorceror and Balogar's Blade from a Runelord on the Blade of the Fallen is ideal for this. Tressa who can transfer Sidestep to the party makes an ideal Runelord. An Apothecary's Divine Skill with Revitalizing Jam can cover healing requirements and give BP to go on the offensive. A Starseer's Celestial Intervention can remove Augmentation from the Blade or Maw to prevent your party from dying in one attack. A Cleric's Divine Skill used on a Sorceror is an ideal way to quickly break the main body. Elemental defence of 750+ on the party is recommended for this phase. HP should be above 3,000. Elemental Edge, Physical Prowess and Saving Grace are powerful defensive support skills to help with this. Sample Viable Composition: Group 1: Warmaster H'aanit Dancer Therion Cleric Alfyn Merchant Cyrus Group 2: Sorceror Primrose Starseer Ophilia Apothecary Olberic Runelord Tressa Quotes Gallery Etymology Trivia *Galdera is one of only two boss battles to have more than one separate battle, the other being Simeon. However, even though Galdera is considered the game's true final boss, his battle is optional as it is only accessed through select side quests, and unlike Simeon, you fight him with all eight main characters. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses